SOLO POR TI
by Ryo sakazaki1
Summary: ryo y King tuvieron una discusión que salio de tono y dijeron cosas que hirieron en ambos lados pero buscan el perdón y están dispuestos a arriesgar su amistad por alcanzar algo mas . lo se soy terrible escribiendo reseñas Este es mi primer fic es un one shot algo corto por que se me hace tedioso escribir jejeje y pues espero les guste es un RyoxKing


SOLO POR TI

Era una noche en southtown sus calles empezaban a desalojarse pero empezaron a salir los delincuentes y el peligro empezaba a sentirse por las calles.

Eran las 11:00 pm y en un local todavía podía verse que estaba abierto, era un bar llamado ilusión en el cual estaba vacía pues ya era hora de cerrar, acomodando todo una bella mujer vestida con un traje morado y de pelo rubio corto estaba ocupada en organizar todo para poder partir a descansar, la bella mujer llamada King estaba muy concentrada en su labor, de pronto recordó algunos sucesos que habían pasado días antes.

FLASHBACK

"en el bar ilusión se encontraba King platicando con un hombre alto, de pelo rubio con un Gi de karate color naranja llamado Ryo sakazaki, los dos estaban discutiendo:

King cuándo podremos salir se suponía que debíamos estar en el restaurante a las 9-preguntaba Ryo mirando el reloj de pared percatándose que eran cuarto para las 12.

Déjame término de acomodar esto para poder Salir-decía King con un ligero tono de enfado ya que era la cuarta vez que se lo preguntaba, en ese momento un recuerdo paso por su mente.

Casi lo olvidaba mañana tengo que recibir un pedido de licores muy temprano así que no poder salir contigo porque tengo que despertarme temprano para poder recoger el pedido- decía ella.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Ryo no pudo reaccionar de forma favorable- ya van 3 salidas que cancelas por que no tienes tiempo cuando podremos salir dime King- decía Ryo con un tono de enfado muy notable.

¡Qué quieres que haga es mi labor atender este bar que con tanto esfuerzo he mantenido en pie del cual me sustento, al menos yo tengo algo en que invertir mi tiempo y no me la pasó holgazaneando y vivo en casa de mi padre! - decía ella con coraje en sus palabras.

King al darse cuenta de que no midió sus palabras trato de disculparse pero el enojo de Ryo era notable.

¡OJALA NUNCA NOS HUBIERAMOS CONOCIDO! – dijo Ryo gritándole y saliendo del bar.

King al oír esas palabras no pudo aguantar más y se dejó caer en una silla y empezaron a caer ligeramente lagrimas sobre la mesa, mientras tanto Ryo tampoco pudo aguantar lo que dijo y en su rostro se notaba el sufrimiento que sentía por haber dicho esas palabras a la persona que él amaba dejando caer una lagrima de sus ojos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

King al recordar aquel suceso dejo caer una lagrima al suelo, - ya no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día tal vez lo que dijo lo dijo enserio – decía ella mientras emanaban más lágrimas de sus ojos- iré a pedirle perdón decía decidida mientras salía del bar.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los sakazaki estaba Ryo entrenando pensando en lo que había sucedido:

-maldita sea no puedo creer haber dicho eso y a King porque lo dije, sé que estábamos discutiendo pero no sé porque lo dije solo salió y no pude retractarme de lo que dijo, tal vez King no me perdone nunca por haberle dicho eso- decía Ryo mientras golpeaba un árbol con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tal vez me pueda perdonar si me disculpo con ella- decía Ryo mientras corría en dirección al bar.

Los dos salieron en busca uno del otro, al acelerar el paso la lluvia comenzaba a sentirse, primero como brizna después como aguacero pero a ellos no les importo eso ellos solo querían verse y poder decirse lo que sentía.

Ryo llego a un parque cercano y se sentó a descansar para seguir, en eso una misteriosa sombra se aproximaba a él, él quería saber quién era esa persona pero la lluvia acortaba la visibilidad. Al poder distinguirse esa silueta Ryo se sentía feliz al ver a la persona que tanto esperaba y que estaba buscando.

Ryo por favor perdóname por lo que te dije, ese día estaba muy enojada y la discusión salió de control , no medí las palabras que dije, pero tú eres el que decide si seguimos siendo amigos o no- decía la bella rubia con un tono de tristeza en su voz

Ryo al escuchar lo que dijo, cambio a un semblante serio:

King te perdono pero no podemos ser amigos- decía Ryo con un tono serio en su voz.

King al oír eso cambio a una expresión triste – está bien te entiendo si no quieres que seamos amigos yo… antes de que dijera eso Ryo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso apasionado bajo la lluvia que el tiempo se les hizo eterno.

Yo no quiero ser solo amigos quiero ser algo más para ti si es que tú lo permites-decía Ryo con un tono de voz dulce.

King al oír esas palabras no pudo aguantar la emoción y empezó a llorar- acaso dije algo malo – decía Ryo confundido. –claro que no eso es lo que siempre he querido escuchar de ti siempre te he amado pero no he tenido el valor de decírtelo porque pensaba que nunca te llamaría la atención y por eso solo prefería ser amiga tuya por miedo a perderte nunca te lo dije- decía ella con lágrimas de emoción.

-Entonces quieres ser mi novia- decía Ryo

CLARO QUE SI- decía emocionada dándole un beso apasionado a Ryo e imaginando la felicidad que tendría a su lado.

Hay veces que la felicidad esta en frente de nosotros y por miedo al rechazo preferimos quedarnos en silencio y guardar ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón.


End file.
